


Angeles Time Stamp: Christmas in the New House - Then & Now

by wannaliveindeansdimples



Series: Angeles [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Christmas Tree, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Holidays, Hot Chocolate, M/M, Schmoop, Whipped Cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 14:11:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2853650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wannaliveindeansdimples/pseuds/wannaliveindeansdimples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas, Dean & Sam have their first Christmas in their new house. Then, many years later, Gabriel and Sam have a their first Christmas in <em>theirs</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cas and Dean's first Christmas tree

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mahbbys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahbbys/gifts).



> These were both sort of prompts from mahbbys. Or at least they were written for her. She requested Domestiel fluff and Sabriel fluff and this is what happened. 
> 
> Chapter one is Destiel. Chapter two is Sabriel.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's trying to decorate the Christmas tree, but Cas and Sam are not helping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, I love these three.

“Cas, can you hand me that little one?” Dean asked, then went to place the ornament on the tree. It was their first Christmas in the new house, and the first real tree they’d ever had.

“Dean. You cannot seriously be planning to put it there,” Cas said in a disgusted tone.

“What’s wrong with right here?” Dean asked indignantly.

“Dean, all of the ornaments you’ve hung are within an inch of each other. You do realize you have several feet of tree to cover?”

“This is supposed to be fun, you know,” Dean told him, frowning. He hung the ornament several inches to the right of his original destination.

“Much better, Dean.”

“Hot chocolate’s ready!” Sam called, bringing a tray in from the kitchen. “Dude, why are all the ornaments in that one spot?”

“You know what? You two do it yourselves, if you don’t like the way I’m decorating!” Dean said, stepping away from the tree and flopping down on the couch.

He’d been trying to make this the perfect Christmas. Not just because it was their first one as a family or in this house, but because it was the first one since Sam had lost Gabe and since Sam had gone through his dark period – Dean still wasn’t sure that was over yet. It had all been too much and now they were nitpicking his ornament hanging skills? Screw it.

Cas was immediately contrite and came to sit next to him on the couch, pulling him close, even though he resisted as much as he could. “I’m sorry, Dean. You’ve been working so hard to make this all wonderful and I’m being ungrateful.” His hand stroked up and down Dean’s arm, soothingly.

“No, Cas, you’re right. They look stupid. I’m just tired,” Dean conceded, relaxing at last and laying his head on Cas’ shoulder.

“Well, here, guys, have some hot chocolate,” Sam said, setting coffee mugs of steaming light brown liquid on the coffee table in front of them. “Want whipped cream?” he asked and they both nodded.

Instead of aiming for the cups, however, Sam pointed the nozzle of the Readi-Whip can at their faces, coating them both in white foam. He squealed with laughter at the look on their faces, but he didn’t quite run fast enough. They tackled him onto the floor and Cas pinned his legs while Dean grabbed the can and managed to shove it under his sweater and push the trigger, leaving a large-sounding portion of sticky foam somewhere in the neighborhood of Sam’s stomach.

“Aw, gross!” Sam complained, but he was still laughing.

Cas looked at Sam, then looked at Dean, an evil glint in his eye. Then before Sam could figure out what he was doing, he reached out with one hand and squished Sam’s sweater down onto the foam, spreading it around.

Dean laughed so hard at Sam’s disgusted face that he fell backwards and had to hold his stomach. Tears squirted from the corners of his eyes and every time he nearly calmed down he would see Sam’s face again in his head. Finally, he was able to breathe well enough to stand up again.

“Oh, man. That was funny,” he said, dusting off his jeans. “Come on, let’s get this tree decorated.”

Dean walked over to the tree and started rearranging the ornaments he’d already hung, so they were more evenly distributed. Then he moved to a different area of the tree with the ornament box and hung a couple. When he felt a tug on the back of his pants, he was so distracted by hanging ornaments that he didn’t really react, other than to step back slightly.

“What? Did I hang them wrong again or – Son of a bitch!“ he yelled as he heard, then felt, whipped cream being sprayed down the inside of the back of his jeans. He whirled around, expecting to grab Sam, but instead it was Cas who stood there, bent double with laughter. “You little shit!” Dean said, laughing, even as he felt the sugary mess squelch against his backside.

Sam, it seemed, had left to go change his sweater. So Dean leaned close to Cas, who was still laughing but now standing upright, and whispered, “You know I like cream on my ass as much as the next guy, but this wasn’t really what I had in mind when I made my Christmas wish.”

Dean was gratified to see Cas’ eyes darken from blue to black. However, it seemed Cas had come to play. “Did I ever mention how much I enjoy the taste of whipped cream, Dean?”

“You should take that can upstairs before Sam comes back,” Dean said in a low voice.

Cas smiled brightly and left to do just that. Sam came down the stairs a minute or so later, and Dean was glad he’d busied himself with the tree so as not to scar his brother. Sam came over and started helping him hang ornaments. Cas joined them soon after, bringing their hot chocolate so they could sip while they hung stars and bells and various bobbles.

When it was done, they took pictures. Dean sent Sam to bed after all the gifts had been placed underneath the tree. Then he grabbed Cas and all but dragged him up to their bedroom. He made Cas put a towel down on the bed, then he went to have a shower.

An hour later, after Cas had reduced him to a quivering mess and then made him have to bite a pillow to keep from screaming his name, Dean lay on his back in a blissed-out semi-coma. Cas was draped half across him, hand on Dean’s stomach and leg thrown over Dean’s knee. Cas was pressing soft kisses all over his half of Dean’s chest. And Dean pressed one to his head.

“Love you, Cas,” he said in the dark.

“Love you, Dean,” Cas replied, squeezing him gently. “It’s been a very good Christmas so far, don’t you think?”

Dean grinned and squeezed Cas much less gently. “Best Christmas, ever,” he corrected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plenty of people skip these time stamps, so a big thank you to all who read and kudos and comment. These particular darlings won't leave me alone and some of you love them as much as I do and that means a lot.
> 
> (In case you plan to skip chapter two, yes the sequels are still happening.)


	2. Sam and Gabriel's Christmas Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam is decorating and Gabe is whining. They work it out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Silly snarky bbys. I miss them.

“C’mon, Samson, gimme a hint at least,” Gabe whined as Sam was putting gifts under the tree.

“Nope,” Sam said, not even bothering to turn around.

“ _Pleeeease_ ,” he wheedled, coming up behind his tall boyfriend and kissing down his neck.

“Mmmm,” Sam hummed, allowing the touch. “Still nope, though.”

“Ugggghhhh, Samson is a meanie,” Gabe told the room at large.

Sam finally turned around and laughed, gathering Gabe to him. “Gabe, I know you’re excited, but you’ve only got to wait one more day.”

Gabe stuck out his lip in an actual pout. When he saw it wasn’t working, he dropped the act and returned the hug. “Well, at least give me a kiss, ya moose.” Sam complied happily with that request. “I know I’m being ridiculous, Samsam. I’m just excited to have our first real Christmas as a couple.”

“I know, babe. As a couple, in our own house. I get it.” He dropped a kiss on top of Gabe’s head. “Which is why I don’t want to spoil it by telling you what your gift is.”

“Oooh, is it sex? Coz if it’s sex, I totally wanna unwrap it now.” Gabe let out an exaggerated gasp. “Is it that cute waiter from Murphy’s?” he asked, looking up at Sam with big doe eyes.

Sam shoved him away playfully. “You asshole. Just for that, I’m gonna take it back. Get you a box of sticks or something.”

Gabe grinned. “Aw, c’mon, Samsam. You know you’re the only one for me.” He looked at Sam through his lashes. “Actually, I’ve got a gift I’d like to go ahead and give you now, if that’s ok. There are others for tomorrow, but this one is kinda special.”

“Are you sure? I’m still not going to give you yours tonight, you know.”

Gabe smirked. “I know, Samson. I’m not trying to bribe you.”

“All right. Is it under the tree?” Sam asked, looking around at the shining fir behind him.

“Nope, it’s in my pocket. Close your eyes,” Gabe told him, taking his hand. “Ok, open them.”

Sam looked and saw something silver on a chain. He reached out and pulled it toward him. “Is that –“

“It’s my heart on a string, Samsam,” Gabe said quietly. “Figured you already have it, may as well let the world see.”

Sam felt his eyes prickle as he took the anatomically correct silver heart from his partner. “It’s beautiful, Gabe. I love it.” He looked at Gabe. “I love _you_.”

“Love you, too Samsam. Merry Christmoose,” Gabe said with a smirk, though his eyes were suspiciously shiny.

Sam sighed, conceding defeat. “All right, fine. You can open the big one.”

“So we _are_ having sex for Christmas,” Gabe teased. But then he just pulled Sam close again and kissed him. “Nah. I’ve got everything I need for a happy Christmas right here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the sequels are still coming, I swear! ♥

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas! Happy Holidays! Have a lovely December! ♥ (all I want for Christmas is your lovely comments)


End file.
